


And I'll Tell You Every Day

by buurrikatsuki (cptsteebroogers)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Makkachin is there begging for scraps, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Yuuri pls have more confidence, victor loves you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptsteebroogers/pseuds/buurrikatsuki
Summary: Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty.Fic request fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Just saw your posts that you're accepting requests and I'd love some domestic Vikuuri domestic!fluff. Maybe they settling into their daily routine after the championship and Yuuri getting used to living with Viktor. It's okay if a bit angst is involved *coughs*. I'd be forever grateful :D"
> 
> Written for [secretly-buckybarnes](http://secretly-buckybarnes.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Yuuri always had problems with jet lag when they travelled. Victor was okay with that because it gave him some time to think. Just sit and think. Currently he was watching Yuuri sleeping, his soft breathing soothing to listen to while the first rays of light began to shine through the window. It was set to be a fairly overcast day, but some sunlight was managing to peek through, just enough to generate a glint off of the ring on Yuuri’s finger. 

Victor smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead before finally getting out of bed. The other man snuffled quietly and Victor could swear that he saw a hint of a smile on his sleeping face. 

He took a quick morning jog to the beach and back, something he had missed doing, though it was just as good at Hasetsu. They had spent a couple weeks in Japan after the Grand Prix so Yuuri could celebrate and visit with his family before moving to St. Petersburg with Victor. Victor could almost imagine that it had been like a honeymoon before they had to get back to training. 

Yuuri was still sleeping when he got back, so he took a shower and worked on making breakfast. He would wake Yuuri up soon, if he wasn’t woken up by the smell of food cooking. It was only their second day back in Russia, so he deserved some sleep.

He was almost done when there was some noise from the bedroom that Victor knew wasn’t Makkachin since the dog was lying underfoot hoping for a scrap of something to fall into his waiting mouth.

“Victor?” 

Victor smiled and turned around holding two full plates of breakfast.

“Good afternoon, sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well?”

He never got tired of the blush that tinged Yuuri’s cheeks whenever he said anything nice or complimentary. 

“Yeah, sorry I slept so late. I can’t shake the jet lag for some reason.” Yuuri rubbed at one of his eyes before putting on his glasses which he’d been holding in his other hand and smiling at the plates that Victor had set down on the table for them to start eating. 

“That’s okay. It’s only been two days. I’ll start making you get up early tomorrow.” Victor was completely serious, but let his smile do the talking as Yuuri looked floored for a moment. “Besides, I really enjoy waking up to you laying next to me.” 

“Victor, please. Don’t say things like that.” Yuuri’s blush had deepened as he sat down and stared at his plate. “It’s embarrassing.” 

Victor laughed and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head before sitting down himself.

“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed of me. That’s cold, even for you, my Luchik. ***** ” Victor pointed his fork at Yuuri, still smiling. Yuuri still didn’t raise his head and poked at his food, staying silent. Victor could tell something was on his mind, but he would let Yuuri take his time to say it. It never helped to push the younger man.

They ate in relative silence, save for the occasional begging whine from Makkachin. Victor wasn’t about to have another steamed bun type incident though, so he’d banned any scraps from going to the dog. 

It didn’t take long for them to finish eating, so Victor took the dirty plates to the sink to wash. Yuuri followed him and dried the dishes as Victor washed them, still very obviously thinking hard. Victor didn’t mind the silence, and knew it was better for Yuuri, who did look close to saying what was on his mind. They were on the last dish when he finally spoke up. 

“Victor, are you… are you sure about all this?” 

Victor cocked his head to the side a little and opened his mouth to ask what Yuuri meant, but Yuuri stopped him. 

“All of _this_. Living together, being… engaged. All of this. You could have anyone in the world. All better than me.” He was idly drying the same spot on a plate over and over again, refusing to look Victor in the eye. 

Victor however was staring at Yuuri, jaw slack. They’d sort of had this argument before, and it was always incredibly irritating to him.

“Why do you always have to insult me?” That got a reaction from Yuuri, who startled and finally looked at Victor again. 

“Wh- I’m no-”

“Yes, you are. Yuuri, if I wanted any other person in the world, I would have chosen someone else.” Victor took the plate from Yuuri and put it on the counter, stepping closer to the shorter man. “I’ve only wanted you. Since that first banquet, I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and then I thought you were inviting me to Japan again skating to my routine. I mean, that was all a huge misunderstanding, but it worked out in both of our favours, and I would never have it any other way. Unless _you_ are having second thoughts, in which case I will fight hard to keep your heart.” He took Yuuri’s hand with the ring and brought it to his mouth to kiss it softly. Yuuri had tears in his eyes when Victor looked back up.

“Victor… Of course I’m not having second thoughts. I just can’t wrap my head around the idea that you would choose me. Of anyone you chose me and that’s unbelievable to me.” Tears had started to fall from Yuuri’s eyes then and Victor leaned in to kiss some of them away. 

“I will tell you every day that I love you if that’s what it takes. I love you Yuuri. My beautiful katsudon.” He brought a hand up and wiped away more tears with his thumb as Yuuri covered his hand with his own. 

“I love you too Victor.” 

Victor smiled and pressed his lips gently to Yuuri’s. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until Victor pulled away to smile wide.

“Why don’t we get ready and go to the rink to practice?” 

Yuuri smiled and brought Victor’s hand to his lips.

“I would like that very much, Lyubimaya moya. ****** ” 

Victor could never have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> *ray of light
> 
> **Darling, my sweetheart


End file.
